Secret
by Faye-Faye14
Summary: Sakura's got a secret. Kakashi's gonna have to take this one to the grave.


Hey everyone! This is my entry for the KakaSaku LJ community Song Challenge! Though I've been reading and shipping this pairing for a few years now, this is my first attempt at writing them. Be gentle. The song I was given is "Secret" by The Pierces. Creepy tune. 3 ENJOY!

Rated M for citrus and language.

"_**Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave." - **_**'Secret' by The Pierces**

They were supposed to be celebrating a success. Kakashi's team had just returned to Konoha after a particularly grueling mission, and as the day slipped into night, he found himself being dragged down to the local bar to revel in the achievements he and his team had made.

Genma had insisted upon his presence. His pink cheeks and slightly slurred, "It's just one drink! C'mon!" led Kakashi to believe he had indulged in some liquor of his own before coming around to knock on the Copy Nin's door. The walk to the bar had been unfortunately enlightening and long as Genma launched into how amazing married sex was. Tuning out what he could, Kakashi began to wonder if he'd be able to look Shizune in the eye the next time he saw her without turning awful shades of red.

As they entered the bar, they were both met with claps on the back and other manly displays of approval over their latest successful mission. Never known to be a social butterfly, Kakashi did one shot to the applause of those around him, and immediately made himself scarce along the perimeters of the room as soon as Genma became distracted. It was then that he noticed Sakura eyeing him from across the crowded room. With her pink locks and feminine smile, she looked out of place amongst the mostly male crowd. Doing a quick scan around, he realized that he wasn't the only one who had taken notice of her. When his eyes rested upon her again, he was surprised to find that she was still staring at him. Drink in hand, she steadily made her way through the crowd. Several men opened their mouths to say something which they no doubt considered witty, but her eyes were fixed upon the silver-haired Jonin in a way that made their words die in their throats. At least a dozen appreciative gazes were rooted on her, but she seemed to pay them no mind as her green eyes pierced into only him.

As she came closer the details of her appearance brought a flush to Kakashi's skin. Her eyes were ringed in a smoky haze that made her green eyes shine prominently. She had her pink hair curled in loose rings that cascaded down onto a dark laced dress that accentuated her trim waist and stopped in the middle of her toned thighs. Considering that she was normally outfitted in her bulky Jonin uniform, Kakashi couldn't seem to recall a more exotic sight. She was an oasis in the desert, and he suddenly found himself parched.

This phenomenon had been occurring an alarming amount lately. Since the end of the war last year, Sakura had been loathe to waste away in Konoha's hospital and had instead opted for active mission duty. Over the last several months, she had ended up on Kakashi's squad more often than not, and though he had been aware of her skills and advances as a shinobi, he hadn't witnessed them himself. From mission to mission, he found himself amazed by her progress, and he had undoubtedly come to rely on her strength and medical expertise.

Last month they had been on a mission on the outskirts of Iwagakure when an ambush had caught his team by complete surprise. His four man squad was immediately reduced to three, as a powerful lightning attack caught one of his men squarely in the chest, killing him instantly. In a quick assessment, he gauged that there were two attackers who were relying on the element of surprise to win this battle. Attempting to draw attention away from his remaining two teammates, Kakashi launched himself up into the branches above him. As he weaved in and out of the canopy, he felt the earth shift as a deafening blow was dealt out by his pink-haired, prior-student. A smirk formed on his lips. If the attack hadn't maimed their aggressors, it had certainly incapacitated them. No longer hearing someone on his trail, he leapt out into the open, only to hear his name screamed shrilly.

"_KAKASHI!"_

The heavy kunai that lodged itself into the base of his neck sent him tumbling rapidly towards the dirt below. His hands clawed uselessly at the surrounding brush in an attempt to stop his fall. But his body was virtual dead weight, and he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. A branch caught his shoulder, flipping him sideways into another one that he managed to clutch to. Panting heavily and unable to open his eyes, he clung on, not knowing what awaited him below. His hearing had evaporated into a deafening roar, not unlike a waterfall, making him unable to discern fate of his teammates below. As he felt his consciousness fading and his grip slipping, he became aware of two strong arms grabbing him underneath his armpits. He felt himself float away as the waterfall ceased to rush in his ears and all went silent.

After what seemed like moments, he felt himself returning to the forest floor. Sound slowly filtered back into to his ears. There was heavy breathing mixed with a frantic woman's voice shouting expletives.

"Fuck! He won't stop bleeding."

"Wh-what can I do?"

"Check the perimeter, make sure no one else is lurking. And see if you can snag any supplies off of Kazu."

If his tongue had been working, Kakashi would have commended Sakura on her quick thinking and leadership abilities. But since his body wasn't listening to him, and he wasn't entirely sure which way was up or down, he opted for laying as still and silent as the dead. After a brief pause, he could feel a ghost of a touch on his cheek as the woman's voice continued in a soft and broken cadence.

"Kakashi, don't you dare do this to me. C'mon, c'mon."

She continued to plead in desperate whispers. With him or herself, he wasn't quite sure. As minutes or maybe hours ticked by, Kakashi could slowly feel sensation trickling in his fingers and toes, and then his legs and arms again. Her voice wavered slightly, but held an authoritative tone as it told him,

"You're going to be fine. Open your eyes Kakashi. If you can hear me, open your eyes."

Struggling to do as he was told, he willed his eyes to crack open into slivers. Directly in his slim line of sight was Sakura. She was bent over his form with both hands pressed to his neck injury. The tears streaking down her cheeks betrayed her strength and confidence as a medic. As she looked into his now conscious face, she smiled as more tears seemed to leak from her eyes

"You idiot," she sobbed out in an attempt to laugh. Her lips trembled as she tipped her head skyward in a motion of silent thanks. As her face came back into view, his eyes decided that they couldn't remain open any longer. He was finally able to feel her soft, warm hands applied to his neck. He was also able to discern that his mask wasn't covering his face. She must have torn it down to get to his neck.

"We're going back to Konoha to regroup. You're going to be fine Kakashi."

That was the last thing he heard as a heavy sleep took him into darkness.

When they had returned home, he had awoken in the hospital to a teary-eyed Naruto wailing on about his beloved old sensei. Later in the day, a nurse that Kakashi didn't recognize had come to check on his wound. As she was about to leave his room, she commented that he was lucky to be alive. Apparently a kunai puncturing a vital artery wasn't something one typically survived out in the field.

"You were lucky you had Sakura with you. She nearly killed herself fixing up that nasty wound on your neck." She chuckled before adding, "Even preserved your privacy by stitching up your mask."

Since that mission, Kakashi had found himself taking more notice of Sakura. She was beautiful and determined and her smile could light up the block. And just when exactly had her hips swelled out in such a delicious way? As he began to wonder why he hadn't realized these things before, he also began to wonder which circle of hell was reserved for lecherous old teachers. He was certain the Hellevator would take him straight to the basement level for all of the less than decent thoughts that had been swimming around in his head over the last month regarding Sakura.

Which brought him to the present. Lace-clad Sakura standing directly in front of him with a smile that was beginning to falter.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?"

Had she been speaking to him? Shit.

"Uh -er, yeah," he sputtered. Oooh, you silver tongued devil. Just going to charm her pants off with that one. A thought which reminded him that she wasn't in fact wearing pants.

She suddenly lurched forward until she was almost flush against him. His breath caught, and he almost groaned until he realized that she wasn't coming on to him, but rather she'd been bumped into by another patron of the bar.

"Sorry," she laughed out as her eyes reached up into his. "It's a little crowded in here, and I wanted to chat with you about something. Can we go outside for a second?"

While a small part of him wanted to turn her down, the end result was him quickly heading towards the front door of the bar with her in tow. He had been dodging her since that mission, and he was fairly certain she was aware of it. Every time she approached him in the streets or bumped into him at the ramen stand, he rattled off some lame excuse and made a hasty exit. He was terrified to be around her, lest she bring up some of the emotions that had transpired during that fateful mission. But despite his fear, he was also ridiculously and totally thrilled by the unknown feeling that was welling up between them. He was certain he'd seen glints of it in her green eyes a few times while she "accidentally" bumped into him at the bookstore. "Oh Kakashi, imagine me bumping into _you _here," she'd said in mock surprise.

Yeah right. Like she hadn't known a collector's edition of Icha Icha had been released that morning. His lackadaisical act was just that, an act. He was onto her. Something was up between the two of them, and that one shot of tequila had just made him curious enough to find out what that was.

As they strayed a little down the street from the bar, Sakura suddenly stopped with her back to him. Hands in his pockets, Kakashi feigned nonchalance.

"You've been avoiding me," she said plainly, as if stating a simple fact.

"I've been busy."

She nods her head as if that was the response she expected. She turns so he can see her profile as a small smile spreads across her lips.

"You're not busy right now," she replies. The cunning edge in her voice makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. As she turns to face him fully in the moonlight, he can almost feel the breath leave him. She strides towards him purposefully, and before he can come up with one more stupid excuse, her lips are pressed firmly to his beneath the ever-present the mask.

Her hands are fisted at his chest, and before comprehension can fully sink into the Copy Nin, they begin to caress his abdomen and move ever downward. She pulls her lips away as quickly as she had placed them onto his own. With a smile that makes his stomach clench, Sakura whispers, "My place?"

Though he knows it's a question, he feels the answer is an obvious one. They move swiftly down through the rows of street lamps, and he almost feels like a giddy teenager. They reach her apartment in a flurry of passionate kisses and touches.

As soon as the door is unlocked, they both tumble into the darkness of what he assumes is her living room. Their is an electricity in the air surrounding them as their lips remain connected throughout their stumbling onto the other side of the door. Pulling away momentarily, Kakashi is surprised to find himself out of breath, and as he listens, he finds that he can hear Sakura panting lightly as well. She laughs lightly and tugs him by the wrist in the dark towards an unknown destination. God, he hopes it's her bed. He doesn't know if he can stand much more teasing. He clenches his teeth at the thought of tearing off her little lacy dress.

He bumps into the soft back of her as he realizes that she has suddenly stopped at another doorway. As she turns to him, he almost doesn't have the will power to stop from pressing her against the door and taking her right there. Eyes now adjusted to the dark he looks down into her eyes in question.

She clears her throat and quietly says.

"I've seen your face Kakashi. Your secret is out."

He blanches. Secret? Did she see something she didn't like? Puzzled, he begins to open his mouth, but she silences him with,

"I'll keep it to myself that the most attractive man I've ever seen on this goddamn earth insists on covering up his face. But, in return, I need you to keep a secret of mine."

While it was certainly a nice ego booster to hear that she found him alluring, he wanted nothing more in that moment than to throw her onto the bed and make her scream out his name.

"What is it?" he asks, his restraint even surprising himself.

Rather than answering, Sakura simply tugs his hand into the mysterious room. As she flips on the lights, he almost expects to see a stack of male corpses in the corner or something equally as grotesque. Instead he sees a normal, if not a little plain, of a bedroom. A bed, one poster, a desk, and a nightstand. Nothing out of the ordina...

The bookstand just happens to have every known copy of Icha Icha imaginable upon its shelves. Shit. Maybe he had misjudged her sincerity at bumping into him at the bookstore after all.

"When you and I started going on all of the same missions last year, I guess I just got a little curious as to what could hold you attention for almost a decade. Once I read the first one, well..." she finished as she gestured to the bookstand.

Kakashi finally found the decency to close his gaping mouth.

"I'd like to relive some of my favorite scenes, but I need help. Since you can practically quote them, and you're nothing short of sexy, I was really hoping you could assist me."

The situation in his pants became painful at her request., and her coy look was his undoing. Tugging his mask down, he surged forward and melded her body to his in a searing kiss. His tongue explored her delicious little pink mouth, while her hands did some exploring of their own.

She suddenly broke the kiss and pierced him with a severe look.

"Kakashi. If you speak of this to any one, and I mean _anyone, _you will wish I had let you die with that kunai sticking out of your jugular. Are we clear?"

Considering he had seen her uproot trees from the earth within the last month, he was fairly confident that she could knock his head clean off his shoulders.

In response, he turned off the lights and kissed her hungrily, backing her knees up until they met the edge of the bed. As she fell back onto the mattress, he pressed his pelvis into her heat, making her moan loudly in his ear. Pressing her arms to the bed above her, he ravaged her neck with his tongue and teeth, savoring the flavor of her flushed skin. As he began to grind into her, she breathed into his ear a scene that he was well familiar with.

Oh yeah. This was one secret Kakashi would definitely be taking to the grave.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I would love some constructive criticism! :)


End file.
